


Why do Angels fall?

by phosphene_lights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Thinking, Emotional Hurt, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Future, Heartbroken Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Loss, M/M, Memories, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphene_lights/pseuds/phosphene_lights
Summary: Trapped in his feelings, Castiel finds his very own reason why angels fall





	Why do Angels fall?

With him was only the pain of the loss he wasn't able to prevent.

Above him was heaven, the cold illusion of a pure and hopeful world.

Left and right seemed to be only detours to a destination, which has been settled long before they came into their path.

Ahead laid an empty, broken existence, behind only the mirage of their once shared love.

Where should Castiel look, if Deans lovely green eyes were still the only thing he really saw?

Where should he go, if pain, emptiness and isolation were the only ones waiting for him?

The only possible way led downward,  
and Castiel realized.

Angels fall since Angels are not allowed to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope I could give the feeling I wanted to because I'm actually not english but only learning it at school...  
> Please tell me if there are any major mistakes in grammar etc, it's best way to improve myself ^.^


End file.
